Dimensional Love
by TheGirlWithPurpleUggs
Summary: As the assistant to a scientist, Alison knows little to nothing about Dr. Wenson's covert experiment, a machine that was abandoned not long ago. Soon, partially by her own undoing, the machine turns her life upside-down by sending her to the colorful land of Aaa! Was the accident just a mere miscalculation, or was it fate? What danger lurks in the candy kingdom?


Chapter 1

Gosh, I hate mornings.

I rushed through the halls of my workplace while my blonde hair and off-white lab coat blew a bit behind me. My name is Alison Amiman. I, unfortunately, just started my job at a lab in Area 51.

The name is 'top-secret' so I can't tell anyone. It's not like I have any friends to tell. You're probably thinking I must be a top scientist here, correct?

Wrong.

What I was looking for was experiencing science, not being a scientist's assistant. My boss' vanilla coffee shakes rapidly in my hand while I held folders and folders of paper in the other. I constantly had to stop and

"Excuse me! Sorry! Eh- pardon me!"

It's not easy being an only assistant in a bunker full of brainiacs.

Finally, I was able to make it to room D4726, labeled "DIMENSIONAL STUDIES" in all capital letters.

I opened the door and was greeted ever-so-kindly by my boss.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your new assistant, sir."

"Thanks for the coffee, Abby."

"Actually it's Alison."

"Go stand in the corner until you're needed again."

I placed the unorganized papers on the counter next to all the other rummaged files. For a government organization, they are pretty sloppy. I buttoned up my lab coat so my black and white plaid shirt was no longer revealed. I looked around the room and only saw my boss who was focusing on a large machine. One half was on the floor and the other the ceiling. It looked as if it could create something within the two parts.

"Where are all the other scientists?"

"Oh, uh, working on other things. This is more of a solo experiment."

I looked to a closet that was open only an inch. Well, there's nothing else to do. I guess I'll go check that out.

While he had his back turned to me I crept around the scattered files on the floor in my violet boots as I made my way to the closet. I stepped inside and closed the door slightly so it looked as if no one has entered. Again, it looked like a complete mess. One file managed to catch my eye. I picked it up and read it.

_PROJECT DIM-TRAV_

_LED BY DR. THEODORE WENSON_

_HYPOTHESIS:_

_IS IT POSSIBLE TO TRAVEL TO OTHER DIMENSIONS RATHER THAN OUR OWN? THROUGH CERTAIN RESEARCH-_

I heard the door to the lab open.

"Dr. Wenson, what are you doing in here?! This project was cancelled years ago!"

What?

"Dr. Kyrod, you don't understand! I am positive I can make this work! Look! I've corrected all the functions! See, allow me to press this button."

Flashing and the sound of gears moving was coming from the other room. I decided to stay hidden in the closet.

"Wenson, it's extremely high stable! You don't know what you've done! We must evacuate!"

"Never! I will stay with my invention!"

The machine made louder noises and I could hear my boss being struggled out of the room as they locked the door behind them.

Wait a minute.

They locked the door?!

I ran out of the closet and the light emanating from the machine was almost blinding as it was creating a light sphere. I banged my fists on the door.

"HELP! LET ME OUT OF HERE!"

I can hear the alarms in the hallway informing everyone to evacuate the building.

Papers began to fly everywhere. I turned my head to face the machine and the ball has grown even larger, and the room has seemed to grow a bit humid, or cold. I couldn't decide.

Suddenly, the ball shrunk. Everything was calm but only for a second.

**It exploded with light, and everything went black.**

Chapter 2

"_Oh no…_

_Miss, please wake up. _

_*gasp*_

_Prince, Miss Fionna, I think she may be becoming conscious!"_

I slowly opened my eyes.

"_She sure looks human. But I thought I was the only one left?"_

My eyes were now fully opened.

I let out a scream.

"Please! Calm down!"

There were 3 people by my side as I lied in a soft pink bed. The blanket felt like velvet; Royalty.

One of them was a guy, about my age. He has pink skin and his hair is somewhat coiffed. His head is adorned with a small golden crown and a blue jewel. He wears a hot pink shirt with light pink puffed sleeves and magenta slits. He also has magenta under-sleeves (accompanied by dark-pink sleeve cuffs) and a large matching collar with a small blue jewel inside a gold crest on it. He has a belt with another golden crest and a small blue jewel design on the buckle, dark-pink trousers with purple seams running down the sides, and indigo dress shoes.

Another was a girl, also seemed to be about my age. She wears a rabbit-themed hat with exposed locks of blonde hair. Her outfit includes a teal blue shirt with elbow-length sleeves, a dark blue skort, and high-knee socks with two thin, light blue horizontal stripes at the top. She has a green backpack and Mary Jane shoes.

The last was another guy, again seeming to be of the same age range. His skin seemed to be of a pure white color. His chocolate brown hair was only slightly spiked and had dashes of white within it. He wears a brown vest and suit pants, similar to a waiter's, that matched his hair. His outfit was complemented by a white undershirt, and to top it off, a silver bowtie.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!"

"We should be asking you the same thing. There was a large burst of light in the center of my kingdom and you along with several files of paper emerged from it." Said the pink guy.

"What's your name?" Asked the girl.

"Alison. Alison Amiman. Um, where'd my over shirt go?" It had occurred to me that my top half was now only wearing a black tank top. My boots were also missing.

"And my shoes?"

"Ah, yes. I had Willis here sew your shirt up. It had a large gash in the side. Most likely from your, um, travel." The pink guy motioned to the brunette who handed my shirt, nicely folded, to me.

"I removed your shoes, Miss Amiman. They are unsanitary to be on the bed."

I noticed them on the floor.

"So… Are you human?" asked the blonde.

"What? Of course I am!"

They all gasped.

"Now please tell me, who are you and where am I?"

The pink one stood up and paced like he was about to lecture.

"You are in the Candy Kingdom of the Land of Aaa! How you got here? I'm not so sure. I am Prince Gumball, though, you may address me as Gumball. That there is Fionna the human, and Willis is my loyal servant."

"I've never seen another human! I thought they were wiped out years ago! You're obviously not from here? Where you from?" I can tell Fionna is very optimistic.

"I was working at Area 51. On Earth."

"Earth? Never heard of there. And your land is divided into areas?"

"You see, this science experiment went wrong, and I think it allowed me to travel dimensions."

"Travel dimensions? How odd." Added Gumball.

"Now back to the human thing. Um, you two aren't human?" I looked between Willis and Gumball.

Willis chuckled a little. "Of course not! We are candy citizens! This kingdom is full of them. I am made of chocolate."

Note to self: Don't eat Willis.

"The Land of Aaa is full of wonderful creatures! Well, some a little less wonderful than others…" Said Gumball as he looked out the window.

"Like me, sugar cake!" A hazel brown and white cat stretched out from under my bed.

"AHH! TALKING CAT!"

Fionna grabbed her like a kitten. "Cake! You scared her!"

"Umm… H-Hi Cake!" I said nervously.

"No need to be afraid, sweety. I'm as cuddly as a kitten!" Her eyes grew big as she was trying to look innocent.

I slipped my plaid shirt back on over my tank top and buttoned up 5 white buttons while leaving 3 undone.

"Perhaps we should allow our new visitor some rest?" Gumball opened the door as the others got up.

"Nice to meet you!"

"Bye!"

The four of them left and closed the door.

Land of Aaa? Candy Kingdom? No humans? This was all so overwhelming… I mean, she had a _talking cat_! That's not normal!

Gumball opened my door.

"Oh yes, one more thing?"

"What is it?"

He looked into the door way behind him to see if anyone was near.

"**Stay away from Marshall Lee."**

Chapter 3

_I was walking late at night, the candy cane lamppost flickering. My boots skidded against the sweet pavement. My hair blew behind me, but there was no wind. I turned my head and saw no one. I looked in front of me once more and an upside down boy was in front of me._

"_Miss Alisonnnnnn."_

I felt a slight nudging at my shoulder while I was midst sleep.

"Mommmm I don't wanna go to school…"

"Miss Alison, breakfast is ready."

I opened my eyes to see Willis.

"Oh, yeah, ok. I'll be out in a minute. Oh, and by the way, you can just call me Alison."

"Of course, Miss A- I mean, Alison."

He left the room and closed the door. I lugged myself out of bed and tried to get past the awkwardness of sleeping in jeans. I readjusted my shirt and made the pink bed like it had been before, folding the cotton blanket at the top and setting the pillows in place.

Dang, this place is pink.

I put my purple boots back on and left my room.

The hall was complemented with cream marble columns and pictures of most likely past rulers. This place smells delicious. I followed my nose to the dining room where Prince Gumball and a few of his servants were enjoying breakfast. Laid out on the table was… Well, candy! My only hope is that it's not living.

"Ah, good morning Alison! Please, have a seat."

I sat next to Gumball and across from Willis. To my surprise, none of the 'servants' were serving. When it comes to being strict, Gumball just doesn't fit.

Ha, I rhymed.

"Help yourself." Gumball said with a smile.

Candy for breakfast? I've always dreamed of this as a kid! I took a juicy strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate fountain as it was covered in the sweet fudge.

"How are you enjoying your stay?" asked Willis.

"Pretty good." I said in between chews. "You guys are pretty classy!"

"Ha ha, yes! The classiest indeed!" said Gumball.

"I practically feel like a princess in this castle."

"Good, good."

After several strawberries and other sweets, I was forced to stop myself so I would not get a stomach ache.

"Willis, get the dishes, will you?"

"Yes, Prince Gumball."

"Alison, would you like to join me for a walk around the Candy Kingdom?"

"Sure!"

While walking through his kingdom of candy, I got a lot of looks. Some friendly, some… confused.

"Hey Gumball… Your citizens seems to be a bit confused of me…"

"Yes, please excuse them. We're not used to more than one human around here."

"Yeah, whatever happened to the other humans?"

"It's a… Bit hard to explain." Gumball looked up at the sky with his pink eyes.

While he dozed off I put my hands in my pockets and took in my new surroundings. I couldn't believe it! Talking cinnamon rolls, lollipops, banana guards; This place is incredible!

"Are there anymore kingdoms?" I smiled.

He looked back to me with a smile. "Why yes! Hundreds of them! And hundreds of princes to rule them!"

"Is Marshall Lee a prince?"

His smile quickly turned into a frown.

He sighed. "He is far from royalty. Though, I admit he is a king, he doesn't deserve his title."

"Why don't you like him?"

"Ah ha! This is my favorite part of town!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a giant fountain, lined with peppermints and sugar water spewing from it. The way the water glistened off the sun was magical…

"This fountain has been around since the Candy Kingdom's first days." He still held my hand as he smelled the candy air.

"Hey Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"How come you don't melt?"

He laughed. "You ask the strangest things, Alison! How about we conclude our walk and head back to the castle?"

**I nodded and grinned.**

Chapter 4

_I hissed at the sun as I concealed myself within a Candy Kingdom alley. _

_I was flying over the area at night, but when I noticed how the sun began to rise I knew I had to take cover. Though I am not too fond of the Candy Kingdom, and that softy Gumball, I can't risk burning in the sun's rays._

_I planted myself on the ground and began to strum my axe bass to the beat of nothing. I looked around and tried to turn my surroundings into music._

_"Little pieces of candy,_

_You would think I'd be dandy,_

_But in the dark is where I spend my time,_

_Not with a lollipop, that's, flavored, lime?_

_Gah, no. That won't work."_

_I sensed voices coming closer to me so I transformed into a furry bat and hid my axe and I behind a candy garbage can. Walking past were Cinnamon Bun and Chocoberry._

_"Hey have you heard what happened to the girl?" Asked the tiny berry._

_"Yeah, I heard she's a human! I heard her and Prince Gumball are living together." The bun laughed her retarded laugh._

_"Hey look!" The berry walked near the trash can. "A free guitar!"_

_"It's a bass!" I hissed and gave him a scary face._

_"AHHH!" The sweets screamed and ran away in fear._

_**I smirked evilly. "So Gumball's got himself a new toy? Perhaps it's my turn to play."**_

Chapter 5

A couple hours have passed and the sun is beginning to set. Gumball and I were talking in my room.

"Did you enjoy our walk through town?"

"Yeah! My favorite part was that cool fountain!"

"I'm glad you're enjoying my kingdom! Well, goodnight." He reached his pink hand over to close the door behind him.

"But Gumball…"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the humans?"

He sighed and frowned. "You really want to know?"

"Yes, please." I said like I was innocent, figuring he'd give in.

"Maybe tomorrow!" He flashed me a cheery smile, more innocent than mine, and closed the door.

I flopped down on my bed without removing my shoes.

Why won't he tell me?! I just arrived here from Earth, I'm still not that sure where I am, and I'm the (sorta) only human! The least he can tell me is where the others went! I haven't seen Fionna, it's too late at night to ask Willis… Who else is there to ask? Maybe a walk will clear my mind.

I slowly creaked open the door, careful not to make a sound. I passed through the decorated hallway and made my way down the purple stairwell. I made it down to the bottom level.

"Alison? What are you doing up at this hour?"

I almost jumped out of my skin, as I turned around and saw Willis.

"Willis! You scared me!"

"What are you doing up?"

"What are_ you_ doing up?"

"Ah, ah, ah, I asked you first."

"I was just going out for a walk."

"Very well. Please return soon, Alison. It is cold outside and you lack a jacket."

"Of course."

I hurried out the door and into the streets where it was incredibly silent. The air was still… I was right. This walk should help clear my mind. The candy cane lamppost was flickering as my boots skidded against the sweet pavement. My hair blew behind me, but there was no wind. I turned my head and saw no one. I looked in front of me once more and an upside down boy was in front of me. I screamed in surprise and he put one finger up to my mouth in which I silenced.

"Shh…"

The boy has a slim body, is average height, and has black hair, deep red eyes, and light gray skin. He has a matching permanent bite mark on his neck. His outfit includes a red plaid shirt with gray stripes, dark blue jeans, and brownish-red and white sneakers.

"What candy are you made out of?" I asked.

He laughed. "Girl, I'm no sweet treat!" He turned himself right side up and landed on his feet.

"Then who are you?"

"You haven't heard of me? Well, my name is Marshall Lee."

This is Marshall Lee?! The guy Gumball told me to stay away from? Why? He doesn't seem that bad…

"What's your name?"

"Alison."

"Oh yeah, you're that new human, right? Great, it's like having 2 Fionna's!"

"You know Fionna?"

"You're not that bright, are you?"

He pulled out a red bass that looked like an axe.

Time to pop the question again.

"Um, Gumball won't tell me… But, do you know what happened to the humans?"

"You mean you don't know?"

He began to play.

"Before I tell you what happen, know everything he says is wrong,

If it weren't then I wouldn't be singing you this song.

First of all, Gumball is about 52.

Girl, that has to be a lot older than you.

Now a long, long, time ago,

Humans were running to and fro,

When suddenly that pink mess came along,

And did something terribly wrong."

I watched as he floated around in the air as he played.

"He raised the undead!"

I gasped.

"Each one cut off a human's head!

When all the damage was done,

He thought that he had won.

Years past, and maybe,

Just came along a little baby,

A human."

He stopped playing for a second and looked at me, making sure he had my attention.

"She grew up and became too strong,

Didn't know Gumball had done wrong.

Instead of having bad ends,

The two became friends."

"S-So Gumball…?" My voice shakes a little. He gently landed in front of me.

"The truth is ugly, can't you see?

I'll save you from him, just stick with me."

He moved my hair out of my face and smirked with his fangs. I took a step back from him.

"It's late. I really should be in bed!" As I ran off towards the castle, I heard him say:

"You'll be back!"

I hurried inside the castle, back up the stairwell, through the hallway, and all while keeping quiet. I entered my room and closed the door.

I changed out of my day clothes and into the pink (of course) pajamas Willis provided me.

I cuddled in the bed, and smiled in its comfort.

"Goodniiiight." There was familiar laughter.

I quickly sat up and looked out the window towards Marshall.

"Did you follow me here?!"

"Maybe. Ha ha ha!"

I closed my blinds and lay back down. The boy then began to make ghostly noises.

I held my pillow over my head. I'm starting to see why I was told to ignore Marshall Lee.

**Even so, I am starting to doubt Gumball's truth…**

Chapter 6

_"Alison where are you getting this from?!"_

_Without thinking, I talked Gumball and prepared to punch him._

_"ALISON!"_

"Alison?"

I jolted awake and slapped Willis across his white chocolate face.

"Ow!"

"Willis?! Sorry!"

"It is very unladylike to slap one across the face." Said Willis, not amused.

"I said I was sorry."

"Anyways, Prince Gumball will be in a meeting for a majority of the day. So don't plan on seeing him."

"He didn't tell me he'd be in a meeting." There are a lot of things he hasn't told me.

"Really? Hm. I thought the two lovebirds might keep in touch."

"What?! Willis! I just met him two days ago!" I blushed.

He chuckled. "I know. I just thought you two would look, how you say, 'cute' together."

I never thought of Willis as the type of person to think of anyone as 'cute'.

"Well you'd look cute with…! Um… Uh…"

"It doesn't matter… I already have my eyes set on someone…"

"Really? Who?"

"Oh, you know her. She's a lot like you." He shooed me out of bed so he could make it. "She's blonde, beautiful, strong, and I'm afraid she doesn't even know I exist." I watched as he folded the blanket over and picked my pillow up off the floor. "You must move a lot in your sleep."

"You like Fionna?"

He turned his face towards the bed so I couldn't see him blush. "I never said that."

"You do! You do like Fionna!" I jumped up and down like a school girl at a boy band concert.

"Please, keep it down."

"Awww that's so cute!" I rested my hands under my chin.

"It really isn't."

"Come on, dude! I can totally help you!"

"Maybe another time." He readjusted his bowtie and walked towards the door. "Oh, and Prince Gumball said he wishes to have dinner with you tomorrow night. I suggest you wear something nice." He opened the candy door and Fionna came in. Willis gulped and left the room.

"Another visitor? I'm still in my pajamas!"

She giggled. "Sorry." Fionna sat on my bed and Cake peeked out of her bunny themed hat. "So how do you like Aaa?" The cat asked.

"It's a bit different, but cool." I said. "Do you know this 'Marshall Lee' guy?"

"Sure thing! I'll admit he can be a pain sometimes, but other than that he's pretty cool!"

"A pain?" There was laughter and Marshall Lee floated out from under my bed.

"Dude! How long were you under there?! I was going to change soon!"

"Yeah, I know." He smirked and I smacked him across the face. "Ow!"

Cake hissed. "Marshall, what are you doing here?" Fionna asked.

"Just hanging out." He floated in the air and strum on his beloved instrument.

"Hey Fionna, can you do a favor for me?"

"What is it?"

I pulled her over to the corner, away from Marshall. "Do you think you can go to dinner with Willis tomorrow?" I asked her, keeping quiet.

"What? Why?"

"It's just that… He likes you. But don't tell him I told you! And I also want Gumball and I to spend some _alone time_ together." Ok, I was lying about the alone time thing, but I felt like I need more of a reason.

"Oh, um, sure." She said. "He's is kind of cute." She giggled.

"Good! Thanks for doing this. Remember, don't tell him I set this up."

"Of course!" She turned around and put her hands on her hips. "Well Cake, we should probably let Alison get dressed."

Marshall stuck out his tongue and Fionna grabbed his ear. "Let go!" "You're coming too!"

They left the room and I locked the door behind them.

I took off my shirt and put my plaid one on over me. Maybe I could confront Gumball about this whole human thing tomorrow night.

I pulled on my navy jeans and purple boots. Yeah, tomorrow I 'll find out if anything's true.

**Now, why does he want to have dinner with me?**

Chapter 7

I left through my bedroom door and entered the candy column halls once more.

"Willis!" I called.

"You certainly are loud, aren't you?" He appeared from his quarters and closed the door.

"Do you know where I can find something nice to wear tomorrow? Ya know, for the dinner?"

"I suggest asking Peppermint Maid."

"Why not ask you?"

"I'm a guy. I know nothing of a woman's apparel."

"Oh, yeah. Where is she?"

"Her quarters' down the hall, and take a right."

"Thanks." I followed his directions and was brought to a purple door. I knocked.

"Yes?" The door opened but no one was there. I looked down at the small candy maid, only about as tall as my boots. She's wearing a navy blue maid outfit with a frilly hat on top.

"Are you Peppermint Maid?"

"Why yes! Glad to meet you Madame Alison." She said with a smile. My name must be getting around.

I shook her petite little hand. "Willis said you could help me find something nice to wear?"

"Ah, yes! Follow me!" I followed her down the hall. I hope the clothes she's showing me aren't... Her size.

We came to a pink door labeled 'Fancy Things'. I raised my eyebrow while reading it. The small maid jumped up a bit, grabbed the lollipop knob, turned it, and delicately landed on her feet.

"Woah..." Within the door was a walk in closet that contained thousands of dresses! Ok, that's probably an exaggeration, but there are a lot of clothes.

"Choose any one you'd like." Said the peppermint.

I made my way over to the clothing racks. Pink, pink, pink... If I were to ask for something that's not pink, I feel like I'd be being a pain.

Red! Ha ha!

I pulled the out-of-place red dress out from the rack and studied it.

The straps were made of conjoined round peppermints while the poofed chest had a pattern of red, black, red, white, red. Under the poof was a ribbon that resembled a candy cane. The rest of the bottom half was a faded red color made of the same material as the chest, though seemed to contain sparkles.

"This one." I said.

"Ooooh, wonderful choice Madame Alison!"

I held it up to myself and looked in the mirror.

"It's perfect! Thanks Peppermint Maid!" I bent down to the tiny mint and hugged her.

"It is no trouble." I ran off with the dress back to my room.

"Hmm..." I sniffed the dress. "Is this actually made of candy?!" I licked it.

"Yup." I guess this whole place is made of candy.

**Ok, I got the dress, now I need to plan how I'm going to talk to Gumball about the humans.**

Chapter 8

It's been a little past 24 hours since I obtained my candy themed dress. While in my room I slipped it on along with the flats that match it. Peppermint Maid was able to find me shoes. There's a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I said.

In came Fionna with Cake popping out of her blue side purse.

"Hey Alison, how do I look?"

Fionna's dressed seems a lot more 'fancier' than mine. It's a sky blue strapless dress with a blue ribbon around the stomach and a few bows to complement it.

"Wonderful." I said with a smile.

"Is your dress LEGIT made of candy?!" She walked around me and examined the dress.

"Yeah, Peppermint Maid helped me find it. So where are you and Willis going?"

"Just a little place, near the end of the Candy Kingdom. You and Gumball?"

"I think we're just eating in the dining room. He said to meet him for a dinner, not a date."

"I think that's usually what a guy means when he says 'dinner', sweety." Said Cake.

"Either way, I'm not intending it to be."

"Come on, Fi. Your chocolate man is waiting!"

She laughed. "Cake! Bye Alison!" Fionna rode Cake as the cat stretched herself out my window.

I took a look at myself in the full body mirror. Only a couple days ago I had miraculously appeared in the center of this kingdom, and now I'm having dinner with its lying ruler. I feel as though I should be more bewildered than I am.

"Madame Alison?"

I looked towards my door to see Peppermint Maid.

"The Prince will see you now."

I nodded and followed her through the empty hallway to a small dining room that I had been in for breakfast two days ago. She let me in and closed the door behind me. Her ability to reach the doorknob never ceases to surprises me.

There he stood, Prince Gumball, wearing his usual attire. I don't blame him for not changing; He looks fancy already.

"Alison! Hello! Please have a seat." He pulled out the purple cushioned chair and I sat. Across he sat from me in an identical chair.

"I trust you have been enjoying your stay in the Candy Kingdom?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I said, ignorant, which he took notice to.

"Is something wrong…?"

"Just hungry, that's all." I lied.

"Willis and the other servants should soon-"

"Willis is on date."

His eyebrows rose. "Really? Good for him!" A smile never seemed to leave this guy's face.

We sat there silent for a while, while I ran the fork over the empty plate.

"Gumball?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to the humans?"

"I'll save that story for another time."

"No. Tell me now."

"But Alis-"

"Gumball, please, I've waited long enough!"

His smile left his face. "I see… Ok." The prince stood up and paced a little around the room.

"To be honest, no one knows that much about the war that caused their deaths. We call it the Mushroom War." Let's see what the killer 'says' happened. "Several years ago, all the inhabitants of our land participated in a giant war using nuclear warfare. The last bomb dropped was huge, gonked up everything, and in the process, even created the Lich. To sum up the Lich, he's basically a magical evil genius monster." Tch, yeah right.

"And all this is true?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I-"

"Are you lying to me?"

"What?! Alison what are yo-?!"

"You lied to Fionna too!" I stood up out of my chair and loud skid marks were heard on the floor. "You're the reason the humans are gone! Y-You raised zombies out of the ground and cut off all their heads!"

"Alison where are you getting this from?!"

Without thinking, I talked Gumball and prepared to punch him.

"ALISON!"

I suddenly heard familiar laughter from outside the window.

"Ooooh how I wish I got that on tape!"

Prince Gumball and I turned our heads towards the window to see a floating teen vampire.

"Wait, what?"

"You!" said Gumball with a glare. I didn't know he could glare.

He floated in. "Duh, I tricked you! Gum wad didn't kill all the humans!" He bonked on my head.

"Alison, _this _is why you should stay away from him! He's trouble!"

I blushed in embarrassment. "You mean what Gumball said is true?" The vampire broke into tears of laughter. I feel so dumbfounded!

Gumball got out from under me and helped me up. We could just barely hear the faint high-pitched laugh of an elderly woman.

"See ya!" Marshall turned into a fuzzy bat and flew away into the dark night as quick as possible.

**The witch-like laugh seemed to get louder and closer with every passing second, as the room grew cold.**

Chapter 9

"What's going on?" I asked. Frost began to form all around the room.

"Alison, where is Fionna?" he asked panicky.

"She's on a date with Willis!"

"What?! No, no, no…"

An elderly woman then burst through the door. She has light blue skin, long white hair, and long lightning-shaped eyebrows. Her hair is wavy with curls. She wears a small golden tiara with red gems and a neck band bejeweled with a single blue gem in the center. She also wears a blue long sleeved ball gown, and light and dark blue shoes.

"Ice Queen!" shrieked Prince Gumball.

"Hello, Babe." The Ice Queen chuckled and froze him to the wall.

"Gumball!" I have to think fast. Ice… Ice… Ice… Melt… Fire!

"I've got fondue~!" Peppermint Maid entered the rousing room with a skip in her step.

"Sorry for this!" I swiped the fondue platter from the maid and hurled the flame at Ice Queen. She turned away from Gumball and transformed the food into a block of ice.

"Uh oh…" The witch made a swift motion with her hand and froze me from the neck down.

"AHH!" I screamed. The woman moved closer and examined me.

"Hmm…" As she thought, I hyperventilated like a terrified little rabbit. "What species are you, girl?"

"H-Human!"

"Strange. You seem a lot less strong than Fionna."

"Hey!" I resented. I could hear Gumball struggling, trying to free himself from the ice, in the background.

"You'd make a perfect servant for my ice fortress!" She bared her claws and I screamed.

"Ice Queen!" The sound of Fionna's loud voice echoed through the room.

"You again?!"

"Get the glomp out of here, Ice Queen! Or Cake and I will have to beat the fat out of you!"

She glared with displeasure. "Very well, Tomboy! Gumball shall be mine!" While riding a snow cloud, the woman flew out the window towards what seemed to be her kingdom. Fionna swung her red-violet sword at Gumball's ice and shattered it.

"Thank you, Fionna. That old woman is glomped up!"

"No problem!" She smirked and sliced through my ice as well.

I rubbed my arms in attempt to warm myself up. "Where's Willis?"

The chocolate butler walked casually into the dining room as if this kind of thing happens every day. He scanned the room of its frost and ice.

"I'll go get the broom." He sighed and left, skidding his foot on the ground every now and then. Something about tonight, I mean other than the mess, seemed to be troubling him.

"Willis, you can just clean it up in the morning!" Gumball called down the hall.

Cake stretched herself through the window.

"Hey, Fi. It's getting pretty late, baby. Adventurers need their sleep." Said the cat.

"Alright, Cake. Goodnight, guys!" Fionna boarded Cake and the giant cat walked away from the kingdom of candy.

"Thanks again!" Gumball said.

"So… Gumball. What was with that Ice Queen lady?"

"Oh. Her. She constantly attempts to kidnap princes to be her husband. Luckily Fionna is always there to stop her." He smiled.

"That sounds a little creepy."

"No one really understands Ice Queen. Except that she's a bit crazy."

I giggled. We left the dining room and headed towards my bedroom.

"Sorry tonight didn't go as planned…"

"Oh yeah. Why did you want to have dinner with me?" I tilted my head.

"I would like to get to know you, Alison. You're from this magical place called Earth and I would love to know all about it!"

We turned the corner where a giant cream column stood.

"Trust me, it's pretty plain compared to this place." I scratched the back of my head.

"Ah, yes, and I forgot to mention. That dress is beautiful on you." He grinned.

I blushed, and my speech became of a nervous tone. "Oh, this thing? It's just, I just found it in the closet. Peppermint Maid helped me. There was, were, um, a lot of pink dresses in here. There. Um…"

His laugh was grand, like a giant. Except, you know, smaller. "I see. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?"

"Gumball, we live in the same castle."

"I know! I was joking!" He laughed his jolly laugh once more.

We stopped in front of my door.

"So Willis and Fionna went on a date?"

"Yep." I said.

"Good for him. I for one have never attended a date." His eyes were suddenly full of sorrow as he looked towards the ground.

"You… You've never been on a date?"

"I love my candy citizens, but sadly none of them in 'that' way."

I looked down in thought. "How about this." He looked up. "How about we count this as a date? Just so you could cross it off your, 'To-Do List'."

"But don't you have to kiss at the end of a date?"

I blushed. "No, no! You, um, we don't have to!" I smiled nervously, shaking my hands in front of me.

He chuckled. "Ok. Goodnight, Alison."

"Night!" He walked down the hall as I entered my room and pushed my back up against the door.

"That was close."

Gumball is handsome and all, but… I don't know. I get nervous around him. I'm not sure I can like him in that way.

**I'm not sure if he wants me to.**

Chapter 10

"No… No…"

_The Ice Queen's gigantic claws reached out towards me as I screamed. She threw me into a cage of ice and forced me to watch as she ate Gumball, and blew a bubble with his face on it._

_The bubble hissed at me._

I jolted awake and sat up in bed, covered in sweat. I regarded the clock on the wall that read 10:03am.

"That was some nightmare…" I said, getting up. How come Willis didn't wake me up?

I got dressed with my usual attire of a black and white plaid shirt, navy blue jeans, and purple boots. Perhaps I'll go find the butler?

I made my way to the ice-covered dining room to see Willis complaining as he cleaned.

"Need some help?" I asked, kicking a shard of ice across the floor.

"The princess isn't supposed to do any work." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you get past that?"

He chuckled to himself. "I can't help it, Alison. You and the prince get along swimmingly. What shall your new royalty title be? Princess Bubblegum? No, too cliché."

"Don't make me eat you." I glared.

"The conversation in front of your bedroom door was quite adorable." He sneered.

"Willis! You were eavesdropping?!"

"I'm the butler, it's my job."

I groaned. "Do you need help or not?"

"No, I'm almost done."

I scanned the room that was still full of ice; he doesn't seem almost done. I leaned on a block of ice on the wall.

"So how did the date with Fionna go?"

Willis suddenly grew silent, as he stopped cleaning.

"Terrible."

"Terrible? What ha-"

He broke into a panic. "I-I was lacking in humorous conversation starters, a-and I used the incorrect fork for the appetizer! I also brought no attention to raising my pinky for the tea! By the time I noticed it was halfway through the meal course, and-"

I giggled. "Willis! Girls don't care about that stuff! Only fancy old ladies do."

"Are you positive?"

"Completely. I'm sure it went fine." I smiled. "Geez Willis, I didn't know you could get nervous like that." I said with a smirk.

"Why don't you go see what your husband- I mean, the prince is doing?" He sneered.

I poked his chocolate head and left the messy room to find Prince Gumball.

I couldn't- no. I can't be with Gumball. There's nothing wrong with the guy, it's just… He's made of gum. It wouldn't work.

Um… Would that be considered racism?

I walked past the kitchen where clamorous noises were emanating. Sounds like pots and pans being clashed about.

"Leave at once you pest! My pastries will burn!"

"Oh, **BOO HOO**, your majesty!"

I quickly swung open the kitchen door to see Gumball and Marshall Lee, covered in batter.

"What's going on in here?!"

The kitchen was covered in flour and batter, with utensils lying everywhere. A burnt smell was pouring from the oven.

"How many times have I told you you're not welcomed in my kingdom!" Gumball was swinging his frying pan at Marshall Lee, like he was a mouse.

"I'm a king! I outrank you! I do what I want!" Marshall said as he dodged the swings.

"Stop fighting, already!"

Marshall sneered, as Gumball glared. "Hey Alison, want to see more of Aaa? How 'bout the Nightosphere?" He began to pick me up with his batter-covered hands.

"W-What are you-?" BANG! My question was interrupted when Gumball hit him flat on the head with his pan, and the vampire sat me down.

In response, Marshall Lee turned himself around and hissed at the prince, in which Gumball shrieked.

"Just leave already! All you're causing is trouble!"

"Fine! I don't even want to be in your stupid Candy Kingdom!" He hastily opened an umbrella and flew out of the nearest window.

Gumball sighed. "I apologize for that ruffian's behavior."

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault."

"Oh, you have some batter on your over shirt."

"Eh, I'll give it to Willis later." I unbuttoned the plaid shirt and held it in my arms, revealing the black tank top underneath. "He can wash it, right?"

The prince blushed. "…Gumball?"

"Sorry, what?"

I giggled. "Never mind. Hey, has Willis been 'teasing' you at all?"

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, I do believe the old man has."

"Old man? Isn't he our age?"

"Uh, most of my butlers have been of the elder status. It is what I'm used to calling them."

He nervously smiled and changed the subject.

"So about last night-"

My attention turned towards the black smoke filling the room "Gumball! The oven!"

Gumball's skin changed from dark pink to pale, as his pupils shrank.

**"MY CREAMPUFFS!"**

I left the kitchen as Gumball had a mishap with the burning oven. I decided not to have my clothing reek of smoke.

"Helloooooo!" I heard a familiar voice echo through the halls of the castle.

Past the decorated halls and to the castle doors I met with a peppy Fionna, dressed in her usual attire except with a lemon yellow long sleeve top.

"Hey Fionna. Where's Cake?"

"Ah, she's hanging out with Lord MoChro."

"Who?"

"Ya know, Lord Monochromicorn. He's her boyfriend and Gumball's pet."

"Oh, I didn't know Gumball had any pets." I poked the ground with my foot.

"Yeah. So, hey! Let's do something!" She fist pumped the air with her usual enthusiasm.

"Like what?"

"Let's see if we can find any secret stuff in the castle!"

"The whole castle?! And isn't snooping wrong?"

"Come on!" With a smile on her face she clutched my wrist and forced me to follow her as she ran.

"Eh! Where are we going?!"

"I told you, to find secret stuff!"

"Fionna, I- Fionna- STOP!" The adventurer halted abruptly in her tracks and released me.

"What?"

"First of all, please don't tear off my wrist. And second, if you want to find anything secret, why not try the library?"

"The what?"

"The library... You've never been to a library?"

"No..."

"I'm sure there's one in this castle somewhere." I said.

I walked around in thought as Fionna followed behind. She stopped and placed her hand on the wall.

"I don't see what's so special 'bo-" Clunk! A wall slid from under Fionna's hand and she fell onto the cold concrete floor behind it. "Ow!"

"Are you ok?" I helped her up.

"Yeah! I found a secret passage!" She jumped up and ran down the dark hallway.

"Fionna, wait! You don't know what's back there!" I quickly followed behind Fionna, but I was unable to keep up. I began to lose my vision in the obscure hall.

"There's a bunch of books here!" she called.

I caught sight of a dim light and Fionna. I met up with her in a messy library that looks as if it hadn't been touched for ages.

She waved her hands around in the air. "Who in the Land of Aaa would want this many books?!"

I made my way down the spiral staircase into the pool of books.

"Well, maybe Turtle Prince…" Fionna mumbled as she stroked her own rabbit ear.

My eyes scanned the arrangements of novels, journals, textbooks, atlases… This place is heaven to me! One journal caught my eye. I walked across the wooden creaky floor (strange enough, it wasn't made of candy) and picked up the dusted piece of literature. I blew the dust off it I read the inside inscription.

_"This Journal Belongs To: King Redinald Gumball."_

"So what, you mean, like, Gumball's dad?" Said Fionna, looking at her own book, upside down.

I flipped a couple pages till I came to an entry that peaked my interest.

_"Day 36: My wife and I are going to Doctor Sugar Cube's office this evening to find out about the possibility of having a son or daughter around the castle. When my time comes, I will need someone to take my place and rule over the kingdom."_

Fionna's attention remained on why her book is written upside-down. I flipped the page.

_"Day 37: Tragedy has overcome the kingdom. It appears that my dear Bonnibel is unable to mother children. In the past, I have joked about different ways children could be made, but now that I consider it, it is possible… I will come to the conclusion on the morrow."_

"Hold up!" Fionna threw her novel behind her and knocked down a stack of books. "Gumball's mom couldn't have kids?! Then how did his dad and her umm… Ya know… Have a kid?!"

"I don't know!" I hastily turned another page, almost ripping it.

_"Day 38: I have come to the conclusion, that I will do it. Rationing gum portions from my past relatives, I will **create my own son**, using science."_

"WHAT?!" Fionna yelled.

"Keep it down! We cannot let Gumball know he's not a real 'person'. It'd scar him!"

"You're right… It's probably for the best."

I closed the book and tossed it among the others, creating a cloud of dust.

"Let's get out of-"

"Well, well, well."

That voice… It sounds familiar, but Fionna and I are the only two down here. Marshall Lee's upside-down face appeared in front of my own.

"So Gumball's a lab creation? Kind of makes him perfect for you, doesn't it?" He smirked.  
I shrieked a little and hid behind Fionna.

"What are you doing down here, Marshall?" She questioned.

"Ladies, I am everywhere and nowhere, at the same time. I could be here." He disappeared.

"Or here." He reappeared behind me, which sent chills up my spine.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"Oh, just about everything." He floated around in the air, with one of his maroon sneakers untied. "I can't wait to see that broken-hearted look on his face when he finds out he's a freak! No wonder why he's pink and likes baking! Weirdo!"

"Leave him alone!"

"What are you gonna do 'bout it, short stuff?" He pulled on some of my blonde hair.

"Ow!"

Fionna grabbed the vampire's shirt collar. "Listen up, Marshall! Those two can't fight for themselves, so leave them alone!"

He released himself of her grasp. "Whatever! I'm still telling him!" He flew quickly out of the library and through the dark hallway.

"Hurry!" Fionna grabbed my wrist and ran us out of the library.

**Please don't tell him…**


End file.
